Singing in the Shower
by blue-an-red
Summary: Hermione catches Draco singing her favorite song in the shower. Drabble! Dramione! Complete!


**All characters belong to JK Rowling**!

The first thing Hermione felt when she woke up was a throbbing ache all over her small body, specifically below her waist. The next was cold air on her head and heavy blankets over top of her. "Where am I?" Hermione asked herself out load. As she opened her heavy eyes Hermione realized that this was not her room, instead of red and gold the dorm was decorated with silver and green. Slytherin colors.

Then hit hit her. All last night memories. The night had stated simple enough, some heated snogging with her boyfriend Draco in the corner of the Ravenclaw common room during some 7th year's party and had ended around 4 am falling asleep on Draco's hard chest as they lay together in his bed.

Draco's room. Thats where she was. Her and Draco had been appointed Head Boy and Girl at the beginning of the school year and their relationship started soon after.

Hermione closed her eyes again she was too tired to get up from the warmth of the large four poster bed and the smell of Draco that lingered on the pillows. Wait lingered, Hermione thought, Draco wasn't beside her. Hermione confirmed this with a quick glance. Where was he?

Hermione's question was answered soon after when a sound of a man singing, singing a muggle song. The voice sounded familiar. After a moment of thinking she knew who was singing. It was Draco. "I didn't know Draco could sing" Hermione said quietly. More thoughts hit Hermione as she sat up in the bed, "He is quite good actually, but how did he know a muggle song?" It took only a short moment before Hermione recognized the song, True Love by Pink. Hermione had snuck a MP3 player in Hogwarts for the past couple years, and this year True Love was one of her favorites, because it represented her and Draco's relationship so well. As Hermione listened carefully Draco deep voice reach her ears again

_At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck You're an #!*% but I love you And you make me so mad I ask myself Why I'm still here, or where could I go You're the only love I've ever known But I hate you, I really hate you,_  
_So much, I think it must be_

Draco was actually singing, the thought made her happy. Of course it was in the bathroom with the door shut, but he was singing. The sound of it was mesmerizing the Hermione's mind. She had the hear more.

As Hermione pulled her legs across the bed and onto the hard floor cold air hit her. She was completely nude, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Hermione inched closer to the large door in the corner of the room, so quietly that you might think she was floating. As she got closer the music got loader and so did a sound Hermione hadn't heard before, Water. Not only was Draco singing he was singing in the shower.

_True love, true love It must be true love Nothing else can break my heart like True love, true love,_  
_It must be true love No one else can break my heart like you_

Hermione leaned closer to the door. She had to hear more. As she put more of her weight on the door it suddenly opened. Hermione had not realized the door was not completely closed.

Draco stopped singing abruptly, much to Hermione's disappointment and peered around the edge of the shower. "Why look who it is" Draco said silkily "I'm surprised you can even walk this morning." Draco's hair was ruffled and his unnaturally pale skin contrasted with the black sower tile. "Draco, you were singing, my-my favorite song" was the only thing Hermione managed to spit out. "Your favorite" Draco questioned "Really, well I quite like it to. Describes us almost perfectly." "Hey, don't be a git. I don't hate you" Hermione answered. "And i don't hate you either" Draco replied. "By the way, nice outfit" Draco said sarcastically. "What?" Hermione managed to asked before realizing her current state and blushing profusely. "I think you look just perfect, perfect enough to join me" and with that Draco crabbed Hermione's small waist and pulled her behind the small separating wall and into the hot water to join him.

**So this was my first Drabble! I really hope you like it! i wanted to use the song True Love by Pink for a while and i finally did! Anyway Follow and favorite- Hana**


End file.
